Black Black Heart
by Brutalbeauty268
Summary: I got this song from Now 7 "black black heart" by david usher...and when I was listening to this song I imaged sakura singing it and him understanding that he means more to her then anyone else...


**My Pain, Sorrow, and Betrayal...**

She kneed on her window stand, and looked outside where she saw the sight when Sasuke left...her and the village, she remembered aiding him in the second exam, and stopping him from killing Naruto. She also remembered when he looked at her, he saw nothing but another girl who was weak, annoying, and low. She hated those who that detailed her to these insult, she took a deep sigh and jumped off her window stand, heading to her kitchen hopefully preparing for a snack or something more...it's been five long years without him here, instead of her worrying about him. She grown into a beauitful godess; with her hair up to her rear, her once rosey cheeks now pale as a ghost underneth the moonlight, she was usaually wearing her pink dress, but now she doesn't even bother changing her night wear which was her tight black shorts, a loose tan-top, and a pair of socks. There was a mirrior in her bedroom which unfutured it was shattered with blood on the tips. The absent of Sasuke gone had many thought threw her mind all day and night. She stopped sleeping, she sleeps durning the day which is bad due to her job at the hostipal, working with Tsuande made her realized what he did to her, so she had her on sick days which was okay for her. Her dreams was her and him, and her nightmares were about him dieing on her lap, waking around 3am.

**Something ugly this way comes  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
All these blessings all these burns  
I'm godless underneath your cover  
Search for pleasure search for pain  
In this world now I am undying  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless**

"To stop myself from having these dreams and nightmares is only one cure...have him here, and get rid of them completely." she thought to herself and brought a small cutting knife from her knife stand and placed it on her wrist, ready to slide it threw her veins, she felt sharp blade in her skin, she head a distance voice behide her and reconizes it.  
"_Don't." _said a voice behide her, she turns around and sees no one but her fridge, she drops to her knees with the knife still in her hands she lets tears run down her cheeks to her kitchen floor, she drops the knife and brings her hands to her face crying in her hands."WHY DO I HEAR YOU...YET YOUR NOT HERE...WHY." she sceamed inside her mind and scatched her nails threw her scape, she muffled her scream by her shut closed damped lips, she picked up the knife and stabbbed in her thigh, she gasped taking out the knife completely and getting up to the sink and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her wounds feeling the string she gritten her teeth together and closed her eyes, her cheeks were still damped by her morning and yesterday tears. She bended her head half into the sink and let her tears onto the steel bowl, she put the bloodly knife in the sink and started washing it, she dried it and put it away. She looked into the bowl some more and then closed her eyes.

**Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds**

"Why did you do that for." said a concern voice behide her, she turned around with a blade in her hand and the figure hands were in the air in defence, she looked at the figure with killer eyes, and her leg bleeding furious, she slowly walked up to the figure with the blade pointing at it.  
"What do you want and why are you in my house?" she said threw her clutched teeth, looking into his eyes, which got her hook onto him the first place.  
"I came her to apologize for..." he was cut off by her heartless words  
"Accpted...now leave." she said and turned her back on him, throwing the knife in the sink and then heading to her room, Sasuke was starting to get annoyied with her attiude and decided to follow her to her room. He slammed her on the wall looking stright in her furious eyes, he clutched his teeth and made a fist punching the wall beside her head. She didn't jerk or anything but looked cold dead into his eyes, letting a small tear on her cheek.  
"Leave...on your way out don't let the door hit you on the rear." she said and tried to wriggle out of his grip, he grabbed her rear picking her up and slammed her against his groin and her core against the wall of her small hallway, she muffled a moan.  
"Sakura I trying to tell you something important." he said looking stright in her eyes again  
"I don't give a flying fk anymore...let me go and leave, you don't know what you did to me." she said and lowered her head in shame, that signal him that when he left he figured that he would only disappointed the Hokage and the village that's it but now he knows he abondon her and her feelings.

**As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover  
Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape**

"Sakura I love you..." he said, her face went wide, scared, and shocked.  
"What...why now..." she said letting her tears fall on his chest.  
"Because I'm done what I had to do, and I wanted to start my life all over, but I wanted to see the person I loved since the first day I seen her...so I'm here now." he said picking her face and looking at her with lovestuck eyes. She turned her eyes away from him and met the floor of her front door.  
"I don't know if I should believe that...when you left I died." she said letting more tears down her face. He wrapped his arms around her silm waist "she's skinny...there no color in her face, her entie body is a rotting copse, I have to tell her." he said to himself and then kissed her ear making her gasped and shaked against him she wrapped her arms around his neck and then hold him tightly...then the phone started ringing, she jerk forward hitting their desire again, he groaned onto her ear. Then the answering machine picked up.  
"Hey Sakura...what happen today when we mentioned his "name", you runaway...what, oh yeah I'm sorry Sakura I see you tomorrow. Sasuke dew back and looked at her with worried eyes. " Has she been hurting since I been gone...she said she died...then I have to reborn her." he said to himself and leaned forward to her lips. His breathing on her lips, she shouldn't but she wanted to kiss him, She held her breathe.

**Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds**

"I killed you then I will have to reborn for you to become my wife." he said against her gasped lips and pecked her on her lips she groaned alittle, and then kissed her passionate on her lips, she moaned when he asked for entance, she slowly opened her mouth, knowing what she doing is wrong, but it feels so good. She closed her eyes and let her fresh tears down her cheek, he dew back enough to wipe away her tears and kissed her neck making her moan.  
"Sakura please forgive me..." he said with saddness in voice, she giggled softly. she guilded her hands to his raven hair and rubbed her fingers threw his sweaty hair. And trailed to back causing him to groan on her neck, he bite it when she passed his ribs, she gasped and lefted up his shirt and saw a wound that was fresh.  
"Sasuke what happen?" she said against him  
"I had some troblem on my way here." he said and continued kissing her neck, and she focus her Charkra in her hands and placed it on his wound, after her treatment he felt like a million bucks, he carried her to her leather sofa and sat on it with her on his lap.  
"Thanks." he said and trailed downwards to her chest and took off her tantop and threw it on the floor, he attacked her bra thank the gods that it was in the front. He pealed it off and put it with her tantop and started kissing her left slope, she moaned and gripped her hands in his hair causing him to groan on her slope. She wanted her revenge for leaving her and the village, she trailled her hands to his pants and unbutton it releasing his thobbing member, she touched his shaft threw his fabic making him groan on her slope causing her to moan also, She drove her fingers on the hem of his boxers and touched his shaft, he groaned and bite hard on her bub. She moaned and leaned onto his forehead, looking stright into his eyes, she kissed onto his bruised lips and ask entance, he groaned and parted his lips she darted her tongue into his loney caven stroking and flicking his own. He gently pushed her on the sofa and kissed her deeply causing her to moaned into the kiss, he tooked off her shorts and underwear joining with her tantop and bra. he trailed from her lips to her neck, stomach, and her core putting one of her legs on his shoulder, and then other one a little off the sofa, he kissed her southern lips and licked her hidden jewel causing her hips to jerk upward, and moaned. He started at a slow pace and quicken it when her hips started rasing from the surface, her left hand gripped his raven hair, and the other one gripped the sofa, she titled her back on the armbroad and parted her lips before she can released she grabbed him and flipped them over, she kissed him passionate, and going to his shaft and started pumping him softly, he groaned and rubbed her hair, and gently pulled at her hair, she pulled his shaft into her mouth sucking, licking and bobbing her head as she goes. He felt him released into her mouth, she licked him up and sat on him pulling his shaft to her core, but was stopped by him, he switched positions again and drove his fingers into her core, pumping her in a slow pace, he knew that she was a vigin so he went slow and clam pace, she moaned loud when he quicken his pace faster, she screamed and titled her head back on the armbroad, he licked his fingers and started licking her jewel making her moan again he picked himself up and kissed her, he put his shaft at her entance, he looked at her with concern eyes.

**Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens**

"Are you a..." she nodded and then braced herself, he slowly droved into her, feeling her tighten around his shaft, he stopped all of his movements when she screamed alittle. She digged her nails into his back, and her legs wrapped tightly around his slim waist. She felt that she was okay and soon it was replaced with a little pleasure.  
"You can go ahead Sasuke..." threw her clutched teeth and he continued at a slow pace she moaned softly, after a couple of heated thrust her moan become louder, he decided to go faster and she loved it she wrapped her arms around his neck and along with her legs around his silm waist, he started slamming into her core making a slapping sound. Their time was ending and their making love was nearly gone...she kissed him roughly and she screamed into his mouth when she release, after a couple more thrust so did him. he collapsed on her, he used his wobby arms and pulled himself up feeling beads of sweat pour down his face, his chest, and his forearms along with her. He pulled out of her and slided his back to the sofa and her back to the floor. She pulled on some blanets and covered him and her, he wrapped his arms around her waist she did to.  
"I love you." she said aganist him, he chuckled and kissed her again  
"I love you too." he said against her lips and kissed her long and hard, and they closed their eyes and then fell into a deep slumber the first time in their life they had a great sleep, Sakura cuddled up to him and then kissed his chest when he was grunted during his sleep, he looked down and kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep.

**All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds**

The next morning there was banging at her door, she got up and covered herself in the blanets that was on the floor, and wrapped it around her body and hide her body behide the door and opened it slowly, it was Naruto and Ino.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yelled Ino.  
"YEAH WE'RE WORRIED SICK!" yelled Naruto then then the door shot open showing a half-way naked Sasuke (he put on his boxers) and Sakura wrapped into a blanet, Sasuke hugged Sakura from behide and looked at Naruto and Ino with an evil glare.  
"If you mind I have some alone time with my wife." he said, with Sakura smiling and waving her hand, and him shutting the door. her bridal carried her upstairs to her room and gently pushed her on the bed and crawled ontop of her and pealing off the blanet and started thrust into her core again, after a couple thrust their were out of breathe and tried, Sakura held onto his hand and fell asleep with his breathin on her. then fell into a deep slumber.

The end


End file.
